


Skam: The Movie

by mellowsweet



Category: SKAM (TV), SKAM (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-01-27 08:20:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 19,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12577616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellowsweet/pseuds/mellowsweet
Summary: 5年后，Skam大电影启动。bottom!Tarjeitop!Henrik





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 【已经完结，点最上方entire work可以看到全部喔~】
> 
> 好像老在写两人重新合作后相爱的故事……我下次得换个套路！  
> 写了好几场H，感到体力透支……  
> 攒RP啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊我offer这周赶紧到！！！！！

Chapter 1

Tarjei正蹲在片场抽烟，听着场务小哥和他抱怨导演如此毫无人性竟然还没有人去工会告他，他一边听一边笑着附和，这个刚工作没几年的小孩看到大明星Tarjei竟然也赞同，说得更起劲了。急的他经纪人在旁边给他使眼色要他少说几句。Tarjei给了他个眼神要他别担心。  
原来是转场的时候导演对刚搭好的景很不满意，要置景组推翻重做。这本来就是个过场戏，景拆完再布置好就不知道要几点了，这个时间大家都只能等着。这个导演是出了名的脾气不好，而且完全无视一天八小时的工作合约，夜戏又多，但是他的戏每部都是叫好又叫座，主演也会因此走红，所以大家再多埋怨也只能趁着抽烟的时候在他背后偷偷地说。  
Tarjei最后拍拍小哥的肩，挥挥手招呼他经纪人和助理回他的房车去了。小哥这才意识到大明星原来根本就是天人下凡发慈悲那样象征性地安慰他，就算要等置景两天大明星也是等得起的，毕竟人家有放满美食和美酒的房车，不像他们影视民工一样只能集体蹲在旁边发呆，等着完工。小哥顿时更悲伤了。

Tarjei躺在房车里无聊地刷着手机，已经三小时过去了，他助理瞪着眼学着BBC主播的腔调报时：各位听众大家好，现在是洛杉矶时间零点零零分，今天您是否有着美好的一天呢？晚安~经纪人在一旁拿着手机录着，末了还转向Tarjei要他给点反应。  
Tarjei应付地笑笑，无聊的人已经要被逼疯。他关了instagram点开了推特。他这个私号是上了锁的，只关注了一些关系很好的朋友。  
Notification: Julie Andem Tweeted. May 1  
@JulieAndem:  
Skam电影计划启动。六月开机。预计2022年底上映。

Tarjei腾地直起身，反复看了三遍确认自己没眼花，蓦地他觉得愤怒，为什么这么重要的消息竟然没有人提前告诉他？Julie难道找别人演Isak了吗？搞什么？  
他立刻拨通了Julie的电话。  
没响几声Julie就接起来：“Halo，这里是Julie Andem”  
听到导演的声音Tarjei秒怂了，他咳了一下结结巴巴地说：“Julie，是我Tarjei。”  
“喔”Julie声音很冷漠。  
“那个……”Tarjei清了清嗓子：“我看到了你的推特。”  
“然后呢？”  
“……”然后呢？Tarjei捏着电话很是愤怒，但又忸怩地不好意思说。毕竟这五年他没怎么在采访中提到过他对于这个让自己一举成名的角色的感受。就算有记者问道，他也都是云淡风轻地说，嗯，很感激，但还是希望大家专注于他现在的事业，不要问过去。  
“Isak……你找了谁演啊？”  
横竖都是死，他停顿了片刻之后还是问了。  
“你啊！”Julie大笑起来。  
“我？？？？？那你之前也没跟我说啊！我六月有个戏啊！！！！”Tarjei非常崩溃，他转过头刚要对经纪人咆哮，却发现经纪人和助理都笑成一团，经纪人还在用手机录着。  
“哈哈哈，你六月就是要拍Skam啊，我要David给你发了个假剧本，给你提了个假方案…哈哈哈哈哈你还真的信了！你现在这个反应我们是要放到花絮里的。”  
经纪人David手机镜头里此时此刻是意识到自己被整了的Tarjei愤怒地向他扑了过来，画面一阵抖动之后黑屏了。画外传来David和助理Patrick一起魔性的笑声。

-  
“旅客Tarjei Sandvik Moe，您乘坐的航班DY 7082即将起飞，请您迅速前往G12登机。”  
Tarjei气喘吁吁地拎着行李在众多旅客的瞩目下登上了飞机，他觉得相当丢人，但这已经是他最快的速度了。刚才奔跑的时候还隐约看到有人举起了手机在拍他。  
完了，这下完了，要传遍互联网了。他想。  
空乘阿姨帮他放好行李，请他坐下。  
他一边喘一边瘫在了座位上，懒懒散散地系好了安全带，心想赶紧起飞吧这会儿他非常需要问空姐要一杯红酒灌醉自己。  
为了赶飞机他连今晚的杀青聚会都推了，一关机他就拎了个小包背了个电脑跑向机场，剩下的都让助理给他扛回他在洛杉矶的家。  
还好，虽然机场final call很丢人，至少赶上了飞机。  
飞机终于平稳地翱翔起来，空姐送来了他的红酒，他一饮而尽，他觉得旁边有一道视线射来，于是他闭起眼睛把连帽衫上的帽子拉起盖住脑袋，又调整了一下座椅盖好毯子。嗯，虽说习惯了路人的好奇眼光，但是他还是不喜欢给别人这么赤裸地盯着。  
就在他快要睡着的时候，“麻烦您让一下，我真的很需要去厕所。”靠窗的这位旅客说。  
Tarjei真的超想生气，他偷偷翻了个白眼，微微收起了腿，这男的从他面前挤出去，怕踩到他。他看着他的腿觉得好细，裤子这么紧，也太娘了吧，他想。  
过了一会儿对方回来了，他决定装作漫不经心地抬头看看对方长啥样。  
紧接着他就愣住了。  
视线对上一张憋笑到不行的英俊面庞。  
“Tarjei Sandvik Moe，你他妈可算正眼看我了！”  
Henrik Holm大笑道。

“你不会也是安排好的吧？”Tarjei眯起了眼睛，露出了怀疑的神色。  
他的票是助理定的，他助理知道他不爱坐靠窗的位置。  
同一时间同一航班的头等舱，两人买票坐到了一起，发现和对方认识。  
不仅认识，而且还曾经“很熟”。  
这概率。  
联想到Julie联合经纪人一起整他，他不禁觉得这个座位也是安排好的。  
他环顾四周，想看看有没有谁躲在角落里拿手机录影。  
“什么安排好的？”Henrik一脸好奇。  
“没什么。”Tarjei又躺回椅子。  
“不想闲聊一下吗，我们还有九个小时要飞。”Henrik说。  
“不想。”Tarjei戴上帽子，现在谁都不能相信，不然到时候电影一上映，花絮一释出，全世界都会看到他Tarjei丢人画面的集锦。  
“好吧，我还想问问你对剧本有啥想法呢。”Henrik摊摊手。  
“？？？？剧本？？？你已经拿到了？？？”  
“对啊，两个月前就拿到了。”  
WHAT THE FUCK，全世界都知道Skam要拍电影了，就他一个人被瞒在鼓里。  
Tarjei觉得超委屈。

Henrik笑眯眯地领着他到了奥斯陆机场的停车场，笑眯眯地请他上车，笑眯眯地发动了他那辆红色特斯拉SUV。  
Tarjei觉得其中一定有诈。  
他本来是想自己打车回去的，结果Henrik非常热情地邀请他一起走。说反正都要去剧组报道呀，不如一起吧。  
现在Skam剧组有钱了，筹备组就在之前的Radisson Blu Hotel里面。  
但是也没必要一下飞机就去剧组吧…？不是应该先回家拥抱爸妈吗？  
“你最近回过奥斯陆吗？”Tarjei问。  
“没有啊，上次回来还是去年圣诞节的事了。”Henrik答。  
“那你车怎么会在这里？”  
“我要Mathias提前开来的。”  
“喔。”

Henrik连上手机蓝牙，开始放音乐。  
Tarjei听着这歌单有点耳熟。连着好几首他都好像在哪里听过似的。  
果不其然，音响里传来了5 fine frøkner。  
Henrik一边扭一边开着车，Tarjei不由自主地抓紧了车把手。

“喂！这他妈，这他妈不是去Radisson啊你往哪里开呢！！！！”

眼瞅着Henrik把他拉进了一片森林。Tarjei感到绝望。  
完了，迎接他的一定是特别可怕的巨型整人游戏。  
Henrik笑眯眯地拉他下了车。  
“Tarjei，你相信我吗？”  
“我不信！”  
“那也得信。”然后Henrik变出了个眼罩要给他戴上。  
Tarjei扭头就跑。  
Henrik没几步就跟上从背后抱住他。  
Tarjei拼命挣扎啊，Henrik用力钳住他，结果力道没拿捏好两人一起倒在地上。  
Tarjei自然是被他压住了，Henrik的双手紧握着他的手腕，骑在他腰上。  
两人再次来了个“深情对望”，只是Henrik满脸坏笑，Tarjei满脸绝望。  
忽然周围有光闪过，紧接着一大群人从林子中冒了出来，有的举着手机，有着举着相机，还有的举着摄影机，全部人都在笑着拍他俩这个姿势。  
Henrik赶紧从他身上起来。  
Tarjei现在只想找个洞钻进去。  
Henrik不好意思地把他拉起来，不知谁先喊的（后来Tarjei回想起来觉得是David）：“亲一个！亲一个！”，也不知道是谁手贱推了他一把，一个趔趄他又撞进了Henrik的怀里。

“Happy birthday Tarjei!”  
Julie举了个超大的蛋糕出来。

后来据Henrik回忆，Tarjei翻了他见过的，史上最彻底的一个白眼。


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

“我们拍的不是一个，健康向上的电影吗，怎么这么多Isak和Even啪啪啪啊。”Tarjei一边读剧本一边掉下巴。  
“所以我们才要多多磨合，毕竟这么久没合作了，还请你多多指教。”Henrik拖了吧椅子在他面前坐下。  
“……别这么盯着我看怪别扭的。”Tarjei测过身子想避开他的视线。  
讲真，Tarjei觉得自己上了搜贼船。从那个莫名其妙的生日派对开始，一切都很古怪，不知道是不是Julie和Mari的恶趣味主导了一切。  
总之那天Julie把蛋糕端出来之后场面就失了控，大家疯狂party起来，他被灌了超多酒，还被人扒了上衣，身上涂满了奶油，最后还和Henrik一起被群众们关在路虎里睡了一夜。  
Tarjei惊醒的时候看见Henrik的熟睡的脸，他们的唇与唇之间只有1cm的距离。  
然后他就把头扭了过去。

“哦这个性爱场面啊……粉丝票选最想看的场景，第一条，就是Even和Isak的性爱场面。”  
按照Julie的设定，五年后的Isak和Even还甜蜜的在一起。Even自己开了家咖啡厅，Isak……Isak在奥斯陆大学攻读生物博士学位。  
“所以，这次我要演个学霸。”Tarjei克制不住自己抽动的嘴角：“希望你没写太多专业词汇。”  
“没有没有，主要还是你俩要生孩子了。哦对不起，是找代孕妈妈生孩子。”Julie说：“Even想要孩子，但是Isak觉得学业繁重，暂时还不想考虑这些事。他们大吵一番，最后Isak的母亲说服了他。于是他们请Noora当代孕妈妈，这件事又让Noora和William闹得很不开心，William家不希望自己的儿媳做这种事。当然吵完之后大家还是和和气气地相亲相爱。Noora生下了一个女儿，已经是两个孩子的妈的Sana主动请缨教帮你们前期处理了不少问题，教给你们育儿知识，不过你们在带孩子的时候依然闹了不少笑话。同时你这一阶段的研究也到了最紧张的时刻，Even只能背着孩子去咖啡厅，为了解决这个问题，你们尝试性的买了台陪伴型机器人当保姆——”  
“你确定这个剧情能撑满90分钟吗我的导演，我没有别的意思但是你不觉得这个故事太cliche？”  
“Tarjei，”Julie严肃地叉起了腰：“你之前还有脸打电话给我，你说说你对Skam关心又有多少？你知不知道这个大纲也是粉丝投票选出来的？”  
Tarjei自知理亏，像是犯了错的孩子似的，手背在身后低头看着自己的鞋子不说话。  
“Skam电影计划就是为了感谢粉丝，顺便反映当下最严重的社会问题。Tarjei你知道现在挪威老龄化有多严重吗？自从陪伴型机器人出现之后生育率跌到什么程度你知道吗？你不能光演文艺片，偶尔也要接地气地关注一下社会问题！”Julie接着说。  
“……对不起。”Tarjei小声嘟囔着：“但我也演了几部科幻文艺片的嘛……”  
Julie瞪了他一眼。  
Henrik默默地搂住了Tarjei的肩。

剧本围读会刚开完，Henrik就拉着Tarjei回了房间，说要好好聊聊。  
果然还是围读效果好一些，Julie也把大家觉得不是很顺的地方改了改。现在看来Skam大电影的成片将会是喜剧色彩浓重又很有人情味的效果，有点像Friends的感觉，不会砸了前作的招牌。Tarjei觉得安心多了。  
但是Henrik到底在搞什么。他话什么时候变这么多了？  
Tarjei很无奈。  
这次剧组比以前专业太多，主要的室内场景都是在棚内搭好的，完全不像以前借的人住的地儿，拍的时候还要把人赶出去。不过演员也不可以随便回家住，大家都住在酒店里（“有钱了就是不一样！”David说）。  
理论上，主演应该是有自己的房间的。  
“但是为了大家培养感情，所以给Tarjei和Henrik订了一个套房。”Mari语。  
“为什么Josefine就不用和Thomas住一起？”  
“他俩都分别有对象啊，你在想什么。”  
Tarjei总觉得这话哪里有点不对劲。

这个小套里只有一张queen size的大床，旁边还有一张儿童床。  
客厅里只有沙发。  
看来看去，Tarjei只能和Henrik睡在同一张床上了。  
两个大老爷们，总觉得有些奇怪。  
好在床够大，一人一边也相安无事。

“聊聊呗。”Henrik坐在床沿，看着Tarjei趴在床上打游戏。  
“你到底想聊什么……”印象中Henrik不是一个话很多的男人，再见到倒像是入了戏一样特别活泼。  
“聊聊你这几年怎么样，聊聊我这几年怎么样。”  
“拍了几部电影，演了几出音乐剧，我觉得自己没什么大变化，除了成熟了。”Tarjei耸耸肩。  
“感情生活呢，有没有什么八卦。”Henrik挤挤眼睛：“你懂的。”  
“现阶段单身。其他的无可奉告。”Tarjei觉得他俩简直是在强行尬聊。  
“你知道我订婚了吧。”Henrik说，他在床上躺下，瘫成了一个大字，胳膊太长快要伸到Tarjei鼻子底下。  
“什么时候的事？我只知道前几年你和Lea订婚了，现在和谁？”  
“我就是说和她。后来我们就分手了。再后来我就…”Henrik欲言又止。  
“你就怎么了？哎呦我靠！差一点！”Tarjei输了，放下手机，看着Henrik。  
“我就有了个男朋友。”  
Tarjei以为自己听错了。  
两人瞬时陷入诡异的寂静。  
“但是现在我们分手了。”Henrik悠悠地说。  
“昂……”Tarjei爬起来，坐到了儿童床上。


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

定妆，拍宣传照这天，摄影师最先察觉到Tarjei和Henrik之间的诡异气氛。  
趁着两人换装拍下一组的时候，赶紧掏出手机跟小姐妹分享：“我觉得Tarjei和Henrik好像不和诶！”  
A：“What？？？”  
B：“真人帅吗？”  
C：“我听说Tarjei有大头症，耍大牌好多次了”  
B：“我的Henrik宝宝真人帅不帅啊！！！”  
D：“所以Tarjei是觉得自己比Henrik红不想跟他搞关系？”  
B：“我的Henrik到底帅不帅啊！”  
摄影师：“帅帅帅，我也不知道咋回事，反正两人怪怪的。。。Tarjei不是很想要Henrik碰他的样子……而且Tarjei保养的真好，好想咬一口……”  
B：“你到底在说Henrik帅还是Tarjei帅”  
摄影师：“都帅！他们回来了，我要开工了”  
摄影师把手机放到一边，看到两人换了睡衣出来。  
“这组居家感强一些。”宣传说。  
摄影师点点头：“两位，请靠近些。”  
Tarjei不情不愿地 往Henrik那边挪了挪。  
“Mr.Holm，请你搂着Mr.Moe，对对对，你侧过来看他，对，再近点，好！”  
“下一组，你俩坐下来，抱在一起。Mr.Moe，再笑的发自肺腑些！”

Tarjei觉得自己不应该这样。他也察觉到了自己突然变得很疏远Henrik，好像个homophobia。  
他的助理Patrick就是gay。他合作过的好多工作人员也是，更不用提他就是依靠同志角色出名的。这个行业就是一个自由的行业，每个人都可以按照自己的方式生活。  
这也是他为何热爱这行的原因之一。  
他知道自己和Henrik之间的尴尬绝对不是因为他性取向。  
而是，怎么说呢。太突然了。  
好像某种平衡被打破了。  
好像本来他们之间有某种不可言说的默契，这是基于两人都不会对彼此产生兴趣的基础上。  
又或者说，对彼此都有浓厚的兴趣的基础上。  
但是这兴趣只应该基于彼此之上。  
Tarjei不愿深想下去。

明天就要正式开机了，统筹把明天的通告从门缝里塞进来。刚洗完澡的Tarjei弯腰捡起。结果门就从外面被人推开，直接把他撞倒在地。  
“对不起！我不知道……”Henrik急急忙忙地蹲下查看他有没有受伤。  
Tarjei被撞的眼冒金星，眼泪都被撞了出来。  
“头上起包了，我给你吹吹。”Henrik捧着Tarjei的脸吹了起来：“不痛不痛，痛痛都飞走，呼~”  
“没事，还好是头发里，看不见，不影响明天拍戏。”Tarjei挣扎着站起来。  
围在腰间的浴巾散开，掉了下去。

他又很没出息的蹲下了。赶紧捡起浴巾重新系上。  
脸羞得通红。

“那个…我，我去洗澡了。”Henrik也手足无措，赶紧找了个借口逃了。  
Tarjei看着他摔上浴室的门。  
有些不痛快。  
他意识到自己似乎在期待着什么。  
但是显然没有按照他期待的发生。  
我竟然这么没有魅力吗？他愤懑地想。  
洗完澡出来的Henrik正好对上他埋怨的眼光。  
“对不起…我真的很对不起。”  
Tarjei抱紧了自己的枕头，不理他。  
弄得Henrik丈二和尚摸不着头脑，只得看起了通告单，打开剧本背台词。

竟然，第一场，就是床戏。  
到了现场的Tarjei傻了眼。  
“你俩走一下位。”  
昨晚生着气就睡着了。Tarjei也没来得及仔细看通告。  
倒不怕背台词，他记性一向很好，别看这他好像吊儿郎当对Julie不是很服气的样子，筹备开始之后还是熟读了好几遍剧本。  
他想着这场戏，感觉鸡皮疙瘩都起来了。  
他记得自己曾经拍过一个很赤裸的情色片，和一个他都能叫阿姨的女演员一起配戏。那时候他都没觉得场景很露骨什么的。  
这会儿…怎么就觉得不好意思呢。  
“Tarjei你想什么呢？”Julie大吼道。  
“对不起对不起”Tarjei回过神来赶忙道歉。  
“赶紧的，走位。”

“Skam: The Movie 第一场 第一镜 action！”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ！！！！开车了！！！！未满十八岁请避让哦

Chapter 4 （H）

第一场 日 内 卧室（Isak和Even家）  
Even醒来，起身，低头看着Isak的睡颜。  
Isak昨晚又是深夜回来的。那时候Even已经睡着了。他衣服都没来得及脱，整个人就倒在了床上。  
Even小心翼翼地在Isak额头印了一个吻，随着他的视线向下，看见Isak下体的隆起。  
Isak晨勃了。  
Even一脸坏笑地解开了Isak的裤子，伸手进去揉了起来。  
Isak脸上露出了不舒服的表情，他还在梦中，他伸手驱赶了一下Even。  
Even把他上衣解开，吻上他的脖子。摸着他下身的手也没有停住。  
他感到手里的器物越来越硬，睡梦中的Isak脸上泛起了潮红。  
他加快了速度。  
Isak射了出来。睁开了双眼。

Isak（带着鼻音）：Even别闹，我三点才回来，再让我睡会儿……  
Even：我们都好久没做爱了，今天是周末，你不用早起  
Isak：你还要去咖啡厅呢……  
Even：Mikael去帮我开门了。  
Isak（清醒过来）：Mikael？！  
Even：和我做爱……Sex for breakfast

Isak勾住Even的脖子，张开双腿。  
Even用牙撕开安全套，给自己戴上。  
他蹭着Isak，挺身而入。  
Isak张开了嘴，等着他送上一个深吻。  
他们缠绵着。

“Cut！”  
“非常好，准备下一条！”

基本全裸的两人赶紧钻进被子里。  
果然和以前不一样了，Tarjei在内心默默感叹，以前穷的时候只有一台机，一条至少要三个景别三个机位拍三遍，现在有三台机，一遍就行的感觉还让他有点不适应。  
助理给他俩拿来浴衣，两人都躲在被子底下不动。  
“害羞呢这是？又不是没见过。”Julie不以为然地说。  
“哈哈，反正下一条是在被子里啊。”Henrik傻笑起来。

“Action！”  
他们换了个姿势，Isak骑在Even的腰上，亲吻他。  
他们深吻着。  
Even：我们要个孩子吧  
Isak（大吃一惊）：What？  
Even（坚定地）：我们要个孩子吧。  
Isak脸上露出了复杂的表情：不要。  
Isak从Even身上下来，披上浴衣坐在床沿。Even直起身来，试图说服他。  
Isak：这个问题我们已经讨论过，也达成一致了，在我毕业前都不要考虑孩子的事情。  
Even：等你毕业了又要忙工作了，Isak，人生没有必须要完成某样再进行某样的必要，很多事情是可以同时进行的。  
Isak：别说了，我去洗澡，你去上班吧。  
Even：我知道你看到Sana孩子的眼神，充满温柔，我知道你有多喜欢小孩。

“好，下一条拍Isak的特写，摄影组用手持，调一下。”

Tarjei和Henrik脸上都露出了如释重负的表情。  
就在刚才Tarjei骑在Henrik身上的时候，他感到Henrik硬了，第一次感受到别的男人的生殖器，滚烫，而且，真他妈好硬顶着他的阴囊有些痛。  
最可怕的是，自己好像也有点硬。好在浴袍够宽松，不然那就太尴尬了。  
Tarjei决定将这个归结于“自然的生理反应”。  
没办法，锁骨是他的敏感带，刚Henrik又亲又啃的，硬了正常。  
一边半硬着，一边还要强装镇定地说着台词，还要把刚才那场再演一遍。  
演员不好干啊……  
Tarjei一边内心感叹一边躲过了Henrik投来的复杂目光。

等他再骑在Henrik身上时，他感到对方更硬了。  
刚才Henrik就没下过床。  
摄影师坐在床角扛着机器对着他的脸。镜头里虽然是他在Henrik身上他看着Henrik的脸，实际上他面前是摄影师的脸，Henrik只是给他搭戏。  
第一个镜头，他要做出很爽的表情。  
抬起头，闭着眼，在Henrik身上上下动着。接下来，是要Henrik接吻，陶醉的表情。  
然后是听到对方说要孩子震惊的表情。  
没人注意到这个过程中，Henrik在被子下面的手在做什么。  
他抚摸着Tarjei的阴茎，让它变得更硬。  
Tarjei的脸一阵红一阵白。  
一边有些爽一边气的要死，他觉得Henrik简直疯了不要命。  
这他妈是性骚扰！他内心在咆哮。  
然后完美地完成了这组镜头。

接下来自然是拍Even表情。  
Tarjei恶作剧般的，效仿Henrik在被子下面用大拇指刮着他的龟头。  
他看着Henrik在表演爽的时候忽然睁大了眼睛，忍住不敢叫出来。

“停！Henrik你搞什么，突然瞪眼睛。”Julie不满地说。  
Henrik尴尬地干咳了两声。  
“对不起，重新来一下好吗。”  
扛着机器的摄影老师露出了一个微妙的笑容。  
Tarjei憋笑到内伤，有种报复的快感。

“你俩还想再床上呆多久？”Julie奇怪地看着他们：“还不赶紧换衣服拍下场？”  
“马上，马上。”Henrik说。  
他很硬，非常硬，特别硬。任这浴袍再大，也是能看出端倪的。  
Tarjei也是。  
他俩默默地坐起，相互对视了一眼。  
“我们去一下洗手间！”Tarjei装作若无其事地样子起身，飞快地往洗手间方向奔去，差点撞着抱着衣服进来的服装师，大家被这动静吸引过去，Henrik趁机跑进了厕所。Tarjei道完歉也跟着他跑进来。  
“你们两个！搞什么鬼啊！”Julie在他们屁股后面大喊道。  
片场的洗手间小的很，还是男女公用的。他们在里面把门锁了起来。  
好在还算干净。  
Henrik火热地看着Tarjei。  
解开他的浴袍，蹲下。含住了Tarjei的阴茎。  
真不愧是有过男朋友的人，口活真好。  
第一次被男人口交的Tarjei完全没觉得这里面有什么不对劲。  
他不由自主地抓住Henrik的头发，让他的阴茎插的更深。  
他舒服地哼了出来。Henrik一边舔着，一边摩挲着他的股缝，往上揉着他的腰椎。  
“啊……”  
终于，Tarjei在他口中射了出来。Henrik微微一笑，吞了下去。  
Tarjei诧异地看着他。  
“该你了，帮我。”Henrik逼近他，他不由得靠在了洗手台上。  
Henrik拉着他的手摸向自己的阴茎。  
这个大高个的性器也是不一般的尺寸。  
“你也太大了吧……我不会口交啊……”  
“帮我撸出来就好，今天先饶过你。”Henrik在他耳边呢喃道，一边吹气，一边轻咬着他的耳垂。  
Tarjei双腿发软，他张开嘴，似乎是想要含住什么。  
Henrik一手掐着他的脖子，和他深吻，另一只手压住他的手交缠在他滚烫而坚硬的阴茎上。  
Tarjei觉得自己手都酸了，Henrik才射了出来。  
Henrik射到了他自己的手上，Henrik捧着这乳白色粘稠状的精液送到他面前，Tarjei赶忙闪开：“我才不要喝！”  
“谁要你喝了，逗你玩的。”Henrik扯下手纸，擦掉。  
“不能直接丢进马桶哦，凝固后会堵的。”Henrik说：“所以我吞掉，是最环保的做法。”  
Tarjei满脸通红。  
Henrik搂住他的腰，又和他热吻起来。

“砰！砰！砰！”两人吓了一跳，这才反应过来他俩还在片场里。  
“你们俩他妈的给我滚出来！我们要憋死了！”外面的人使劲砸着门。  
“我便秘了！”Tarjei吼道。  
Henrik哈哈大笑。


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

结束今天的拍摄，回到酒店的两人反而后知后觉地尴尬起来。  
非常客气地相互问对方要不要吃饭，要不要喝水，要不要洗澡。  
就好像完全不熟地两个陌生人。  
尴尬到看到对方出浴后半裸的上身都会脸红。

这样尴尬着大半个月过去了。

Isak和Even终于迎来了他们的孩子。  
是饰演Sonja的演员Theresa自己的孩子。

“你太美啦！”Tarjei由衷地赞叹道。  
“我美不美不重要，一开机你俩可要好好对我家宝贝，”哄着宝宝的Theresa笑着说：“刚才我教给你们的抱孩子的方法记住了没？”  
“记住了记住了。让我抱一下！”  
Henrik小心翼翼地托起这个新生儿。  
刚出生一个月的小宝宝，那么纤弱又柔软，甜甜地吸着自己的手指。  
Henrik的心都要化了。  
“Tarjei，你要不要抱抱？”Henrik轻拍着宝宝问。  
“不不不，这个事情还是交给你就好。”Tarjei赶紧跳开。  
他觉得婴儿太软了，很怕自己会弄伤他们。

第三十三场 日 内 客厅（Isak和Even家）

门铃作响，Even开门，是抱着婴儿站在门外的Noora和William。  
从Noora手里抱过婴儿的Isak，流出了激动的泪水。

“停。Tarjei，你还是抖得太厉害了。”  
“我，我害怕。”Tarjei结结巴巴地说，把孩子哆哆嗦嗦地递给Henrik。  
婴儿突然大哭起来，Theresa连忙上前查看。  
光玄关这个过场就拍了五次，每次Tarjei抱着婴儿，脸上都不看不出Isak的欣喜表情，而是欣喜里带着惊恐，显得非常勉强。  
Tarjei自己也很懊恼，一条拍五次，创了他自己的记录。  
“我们休息一会吧。”Julie说：“Tarjei，你需要放松些。你现在是Isak，Isak是很想要孩子的，他和Even的家更具有烟火气，也更平常。”  
“这些我都懂，但，我真的很怕摔着她…”Tarjei叹了口气：“我小时候，就被摔过，有些阴影。”  
“你又不是那个摔你的人，对不对。”Henrik搂着Tarjei的肩温柔地说。  
Theresa哄好了宝宝抱她回来。  
Tarjei深吸一口气，再次进入工作状态。

终于收工了。  
Henrik逗着宝宝，小婴儿咿咿呀呀地，煞是可爱。  
Tarjei倒是笑也笑不出来，和婴儿演戏太累了。  
完全，无法用语言交流。好不容易他克服了心理阴影开始和宝宝互动，但宝宝好像很不喜欢他似的，后面只要他一抱，她就开始哭。  
“Tarjei，婴儿虽然不会说话，但是她们感应力非常强。她知道你不喜欢她，所以才会哭。”Theresa说：“你看她多可爱，你得克服这个，接下来还有这么多场戏要演。”  
Tarjei点点头。Henrik帮他披上外套，和Theresa打了个招呼，拉他走了。

“我带你去兜兜风？”Henrik打着了火，趴在方向盘上有些担忧地看着Tarjei。  
“我想回去躺着。”Tarjei看着窗外。  
“好吧。”Henrik轰起了油门。

Tarjei很喜欢奥斯陆的夏天，不是洛杉矶的燥热，也不似伦敦般湿润。而是正正好好的温和。  
夏天的奥斯陆，日照时间长达十八小时，他们五点收工，室外的景色正好，只是临近夜晚，还是有些冷。  
Henrik载着Tarjei来到海边。  
“我发现你从来不听我的。”Tarjei闷闷地说：“回奥斯陆那天你就这样，我今天说了我要回去躺着你还这样。”  
“你啊，”Henrik看着他：“你一向是心里想一套，嘴上做一套，别扭的很。”  
Tarjei不说话，他摇下车窗，迎着窗外清冷的风。  
Henrik看着他的侧颜，眉头微蹙，嘴角写着不甘。  
六年前他们相遇的时候，他还是个什么都写在脸上的小屁孩。  
眨眼间就长成了同时混合着成熟坚毅和年轻气盛的性感的演员Tarjei Sandvik Moe。  
他松弛的像柔软的宣纸，吸收着角色赋予他的活力，再用力释放出糅合着他特性的表演。  
现在的Henrik喜爱他，像是喜爱自己最爱的小说，世界观庞大，从任何角度都能发现惊喜。  
喜爱到舍不得他受一点委屈。  
喜爱到想要把他据为己有。

Henrik伸手捏住Tarjei的下巴，Tarjei转头看着他，眼里写着迷茫。  
他们这么对视了几秒。  
Henrik前倾吻住了Tarjei的唇。  
Tarjei闭上了眼睛。


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 未满十八岁儿童请勿观看……

Chapter 6 （高H）

自然而然地亲吻，自然而然地脱掉彼此的衣物，裸裎相对。  
就好像是双方的默契。  
Henrik放平了座椅，又打开了侧门。握着Tarjei的手腕去了后座。  
特斯拉SUV的后门像小翅膀一样从车顶打开，Tarjei心想，要是科技再发达点说不定以后他们真的可以在云端做爱。  
“我想要你舔我。”Henrik说。  
听到这句话，Tarjei下体一热，立刻硬了起来。  
Henrik靠在后座，把腿伸直在驾驶座。Tarjei在一旁跪下，含住了他的阴茎。  
Tarjei像舔棒棒糖一样舔了一口Henrik。  
然后他砸吧砸吧嘴，一脸单纯地说：“咸咸的。”  
“你的味道也是咸的。”Henrik轻声笑道。  
Tarjei低头继续吸吮着，试图模仿Henrik给他口交的样子，努力不要自己的牙齿咬到他。  
“我想吃掉你，我恨不得立刻把你吃掉。”  
“来吃我吧。”“啵”的一声，Tarjei将Henrik的阴茎抽开，龟头上还牵着一条银丝连着他湿润的唇，不知是Tarjei的口水，还是Henrik的前列腺液。  
看着Tarjei淫靡的模样，Henrik脑袋一翁。他抱起Tarjei和他换了个位置，又翻出了润滑液和安全套。  
“我不要，我不要用你和你前男友留下的……”Tarjei撅起嘴，他想起Henrik有过男朋友这件事，让他不舒服。  
“不是，这是我为你买的，草莓味，我早就计划要吃掉你。”Henrik晃了晃手中的润滑油：“还没拆过。”  
“你怎么就捏准我会同意？ 不怕我踹你下床告诉媒体说你性骚扰？”  
“我就是知道啊。”说着Henrik挤了一些润滑液在手心，在手指上戴上一个安全套沾了一些润滑液，摸向Tarjei后庭。  
“你温柔点……”Tarjei有些紧张。Henrik的阴茎，真是又粗又长，刚才给他口那一会儿，嘴巴都累了。  
“放心，小傻瓜。”  
“那玩意儿，不会插死我吧？”  
“…………你都在想些什么。”Henrik取了另一个套子，给自己戴上：“你要放松，不然我不好进去。”  
“那我们不做了吧！”Tarjei想推开Henrik。  
“你看看你自己的小兄弟，你说你不做了，他会同意吗。”Henrik指指Tarjei因兴奋而肿胀，爆着青筋的下体。  
“这会儿，可由不得你了。”Henrik的额头抵住Tarjei的额头，把他的腿架在自己肩上，环抱住对方，然后将自己的阴茎送入他的蜜穴。  
“卧槽！”Tarjei本能的想推开Henrik，这种感觉过于诡异，有种被侵入的感觉，很痛。  
“放松，宝贝儿，放松。”Henrik一边吸住Tarjei的舌尖，一边不顾对方的挣扎插了进去。  
“该死的，你到底进完了没！”Tarjei痛得不行，立刻软了下去，恨不得掐死Henrik。  
“进来了，进来了，我要开始动了。”Henrik一边摸着Tarjei的尾椎安抚他，一边调整了一下姿势，直起身，将Tarjei稍微拉下来了一些，开始抽插起来。  
说来奇妙，刚才还痛的要死，这会儿随着Henrik的动作，他逐渐感受到了快感。他闭起眼睛，想要分辨清楚这种感受。这是一种难以言述的感觉，他只知道自己什么都来不及想也来不及说，只想沉沦在此时此刻。  
Henrik的吻由他的唇向下亲吻，他吻着他的下颚，他的锁骨，他的乳首，他的肚脐，再向上，舔着他的耳朵，Tarjei被他折腾的情迷意乱，忍不住随着Henrik的动作呻吟出来。  
Henrik一边动，一边揉着Tarjei的阴茎。Tarjei觉得自己快要爆炸。随着Henrik的抽动，Tarjei感觉自己浑身越来越烫，仿佛从内心燃起了火苗，这股火热正把他吞噬。  
快感如潮水般涌来，一层高过一层，最终他喷射出来，温热的精液打在Henrik的胸膛。  
射精的那一刻，他脑中一片空白。  
“干死我……”半晌后，他听到自己说。  
Henrik加快了速度。他看着Tarjei因欲望而迷失的眼神，微张的嘴唇探出粉色的舌头，因快感而无意识地喊着他的名字，他恨不得就这么同他一起去了，做爱到死。  
“啊…”Tarjei无意识地抓着Henrik的背，Henrik一次次越插越深，他无力地把头靠在对方的颈窝，一口咬住对方的锁骨。  
他们交缠在一起，像是同在母体的胎儿，被这火热生机联动，赤裸地臣服于到人性最原始的冲动。  
“Tarjei，我爱你。”  
他听到Henrik说。

Henrik取下安全套打了个结，用纸巾包住。  
他回头看着安静地躺在一旁的Tarjei，凑过去在他嘴角印了个吻。

“为什么不说话。”Henrik一边打着方向盘一边说。  
“为什么要说我爱你。”Tarjei说。

太阳终于要落山了，落日余晖把云朵染成了绯红，一层层荡漾在天空。

他们之间又回到了最初的别扭，礼节性地体贴对方。只是偶尔举手投足间，会泄露出两人曾经很熟悉的事实。  
Henrik总是会自然而然地给他拿衣服，顺手给他拿他爱喝的饮料，点他喜欢吃的菜。  
大家看出他们有问题，和以前相比，他们之间的互动变少了，有一种诡异的疏离感。可是完全不影响两个人的专业度，工作还是保质保量的完成，只要一开机，Tarjei就是那个用心呵护着Even的Isak，而Henrik就是眼里只有Isak的Even。  
Tarjei自己并没觉得这有什么问题。他也不想去想他们之间曾经发生过的事情。  
只是夜晚躺在床上时，闭上眼睛，他会回忆起Henrik的性器，曾在他身体里抽动。  
他曾用心感受过Henrik射精时阴茎的跳动，是和心跳同频的律动。  
他是出生在1999年的年轻人，性爱对他们早已不是什么禁忌。  
感觉到了，那就做爱。  
做爱的时候多巴胺会迅速分泌，他会感受到快乐。他从不否认自己对于性爱的享受。  
可当他眼前闪回过Henrik对他出柜时刻，他感受到Henrik坚硬的下体磨蹭着他的阴囊的时刻，Henrik给他口交的时刻，Henrik插入他、抱紧他的时刻。  
他又快乐，又酸涩。  
人的情感为什么这么复杂。  
或许他还是太年轻，还不能解析这种层次的感受。

Henrik也不知道为什么自己要逃避Tarjei的问题。  
他想Tarjei之所以这么问，应该是在问他们是不是认真的关系。  
明明是喜欢对方，明明应该和对方确定关系。但Henrik却犹豫了。  
“我爱你”这三个字过于沉重，但是谁都知道男人高潮时的甜言蜜语完全没有可信度。可他没想到Tarjei会问为什么。也许他也在希冀Henrik会给出一个让他安心的答案。

以前看电视剧最讨厌明明相爱的两个人互相猜啊猜可就是不说破，没想到放在自己身上也搞得这么狗血。  
Henrik叹了口气。

“还没睡？”Tarjei说。  
“你也没睡。”  
“要聊聊吗。”Tarjei问。  
“终于轮到你问我了。”Henrik笑。  
“算了，也没什么好聊的，明天还要对付那个小婴儿呢，赶紧睡吧。”  
Tarjei转过身，背对着Henrik。

同床异梦，各怀鬼胎。


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 过场章可看可不看

Chapter 7 

第六十场 日 内 人工智能商店

Isak和Even手牵手走进商店。店门口站着一个仿真机器人，把他们迎入店内。  
这家店没有一个真人员工，全都是这样的仿真机器人。墙上透明的展示柜里有各种各样的机器人模型，胸前的显示屏上写着它们的简介和特征。  
虽然科技已经很发达，机器人做到和人类很相似，但恐怖谷效应还是很难消除。特别是逼真的脑袋配上金属的驱壳，太过诡异。  
Isak不禁有些不舒服，Even握着他的手让他镇静下来。  
Even怀里背着正吃手指的婴儿。

机器人店员：您需要什么型号的陪伴机器人？  
Even：你们有没有一种，呃，叫做保姆型之类的，我不知道该怎么解释……  
机器人店员：我知道了，您需要这款。

机器人店员按下了什么按钮。墙上推出了一台机器人，那机器人跳下到他们面前打了个招呼。它的面部看起来是很慈祥，但Isak还是忍不住往后退了一步。

保姆机器人：喔，请您不要害怕，我是NR6098，专为看护、保姆等功能设计。我可以和您的孩子玩一会儿吗？

保姆机器人上前一步，对着Isak和Even的宝宝，伸出了一根“手指”。  
小婴儿好奇地抓住那根指头。

Isak看着机器人和自己的孩子互动，一开始他还在担心，接着他消除了疑虑。  
他们下了订单，这台保姆机器人就要成为他们的新家庭成员。

-  
Tarjei在这家店里窜来窜去，真是新鲜玩意，他在纽约见过一些这样的机器人，每天电视上都会有新型人工智能的广告，但对于这些有些“吓人的”高科技，人们还处在观望阶段。  
他佩服Julie的一点就是，她的剧本总是很具有前瞻性，科技每年都在革新，也许明年上映的这个时候，已经有人拥有了这样的机器人，而很多像Isak和Even这样的家庭，也需要这样的帮助。  
Tarjei看见这里竟然还有一台主要功能为性爱的机器人（“为您提供优质的性爱体验，让您重新获得恋爱的感受”）。做的像充气娃娃，脸是这里所有机器人里最好看的。  
“你想和我共度春宵吗？”突然这个机器人自己走下了展台，把Tarjei吓了一跳。  
“不不不，对不起，我…诶，你懂什么叫爱吗？”Tarjei问。  
“这可是个冒犯的问题，”机器人说：“不过每天有上百位顾客都要这样问我。”  
“你觉得写我们这些代码的程序员能懂得什么叫爱？”  
“你还挺幽默……”Tarjei笑了。  
“这叫自嘲。”机器人也作出笑的表情：“不过对于您的问题，程序的建议是：1，问问自己；2，问问父母；3，问问艺术家。最后祝您和那位金发帅哥，生活愉快。”  
机器人指指正在看别的型号的Henrik，冲Tarjei抛了个媚眼。  
真是一段奇怪的对话，Tarjei想。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我也不知道为什么我要写这个 以后有空修改的话可能会改一下吧…… 感觉人工智能出现在这里好尬。。。。。  
> 但是想想五年后科技应该就是到这种程度了！


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
“你今天在和那个机器人聊什么？”Henrik好奇地问：“难道你想和她来上一发？”  
“……”Tarjei翻了个白眼。  
“我真是想念你那些久违的白眼。”Henrik说：“你最近变得很客气。”  
“彼此彼此。”

他们并排走在奥斯陆的街头，再次陷入了无话可说的境地。  
Tarjei脑中想起那个机器人对他说的话。  
“问问自己，问问父母，问问艺术家。”  
“你算是艺术家吗，Henrik？”Tarjei停住脚步，看着Henrik。  
“我？well, I’m an artist. 怎么了？”  
“什么叫爱？”Tarjei问。  
Henrik恍惚回到了Tarjei问他为什么要说我爱你的时刻。  
“我不知道。”Henrik轻声说，他避开了Tarjei的眼神，大步向前走去。

Tarjei再次被他的回避刺痛。  
他没有跟上他，掉头走向了另一个方向。

“爸，妈，我回来了。”  
Tarjei敲开了爸妈家的门。  
妈妈紧紧抱住他，爸爸搂住他俩。

“你今晚可以在这里过夜吗Tarjei？晚上不用开会吧，Julie不会生气吧。”妈妈担忧地问。  
“你放心，我已经问过统筹了，我明天就一场戏，今晚可以在这里住。”  
Tarjei大口吃着妈妈做的饭，差点噎到。  
母亲的味道，他太想念了。

Tarjei拿了瓶啤酒在父亲身旁坐下，父亲坐在台阶上，看着花园里的花喝着酒。  
“你遇到什么困难了，想不想说说？”父亲说。  
“你怎么发现你爱老妈的？”Tarjei问。  
“之前跟你讲我们的故事，你都不愿意听。”父亲说：“就是，当时我追她。我们小时候日子可不像你现在这么好，你妈妈可是名演员的女儿，我可是个愣头青，没想到还是被我追到手了。你祖父好生气，和她大吵一架，她就和我私奔了。当时我穷的身上只能买一块面包，但她一点都不介意，那时候也是这样的夏天，我俩在外面晃啊晃啊，就着这块面包，吹着夜风，看夕阳西下，最后我还是把她送回了家，我舍不得她跟我在外面受冻。她敲门之前转头对我笑，然后一脸英勇就义的表情敲了门。”  
“那个笑太美了，那一瞬间我就觉得，我一定要娶到她。”  
“所以我就特别努力地工作来证明自己，你祖父也被我的诚意打动了，终于允许你妈妈跟我结婚，我们就有了你。”  
“Tarjei，你的出现让我们的生活更幸福。我们很爱你。希望你能一直开心。”  
“爸爸，我要是喜欢上了不该喜欢的人怎么办。”Tarjei问。  
“你妈也不应该喜欢我啊，可我们很幸福。”  
“如果那个人，会让你们失望……”“无论你喜欢谁，只要不犯法，那我们就会支持你。”  
“如果我们连未来都不能确定，那还需要在一起吗？”  
“傻孩子，不能确定未来的话，那就更要在一起！你忘了你演的Isak怎么说的来着？Life is now。”  
“爱情如果能走到最后，那是幸运，在一瞬间有过爱情，本身就足够幸福了。好多人连爱情都遇不到。”父亲举起了酒瓶：“咱们哥儿俩再来一个。”

Tarjei好久没听他爸讲这么多话。他看着已经长了白头发的父亲跟他絮絮叨叨地讲着他和妈妈的爱情故事，讲着对时政的评论，讲着他们对眼前幸福的珍惜，讲着他们有多为他骄傲。  
他有些鼻酸。  
自从选择走上演员这条路，他就离家原来越远。  
一回头，才发现爸妈已经开始变老，爸爸不再像小时候轻易就能把他高高举起，妈妈还是那么美，但她眼角已经有了细纹，原来明艳美人的傲气写在脸上，现在她把那些锋芒收起，身上散发着温柔的气息。  
他看着爸爸给妈妈切了颗苹果，一小块一小块地喂到妈妈嘴边。  
孩子迟早会长大，踏上属于自己的征程。  
为人父母的，必须要依靠彼此。  
这种依靠和支撑，脱胎于爱情。

躺在自己睡到十八岁的床上，Tarjei很快进入了梦乡。

半夜，Tarjei被手机铃声吵醒。  
他迷迷糊糊地按下接听键，那边传来Julie焦急的声音。  
“喂Tarjei，你在哪里？”  
“我在我爸妈家啊，怎么了？”  
“我们在医院里，Henrik被打了！”  
“什么？”Tarjei腾地坐起，彻底清醒了：“哪家医院，我立刻过去。”  
他匆忙穿上衣服，蹬上鞋子，跑出了门。  
这一幕实在是太过相似，好像是Isak跑出去找寻Even的那场戏。  
他找到他，告诉他，他不孤独。

-  
Tarjei气喘吁吁地跑进医院，看到Julie一行人。  
“Henrik还好吗？”他问。  
“还在处理伤口，应该要缝几针。”Julie说。  
“到底怎么回事？”  
“他一个人晃去了移民区，就被揍了。”Sana说：“我正好在那边走亲戚，看到他们在打他，我去报了警，把他送来了这。”  
“他为什么会被打？”Tarjei非常不解。  
Sana犹豫了一下：“好像是，一些极端分子把他当成了Even……叫他fag”  
“这都什么年代了，怎么还会有这种事情！”Tarjei一圈捶在墙上，大家吓了一跳，路过的护士上前要他镇静下来。

医生带着Henrik出来，他的眉骨上贴着胶布。  
“有些轻微脑震荡，注意不要太操劳，好好休息。明天过来换药，一个星期后拆线。”  
“会留疤吗？”Julie问。  
“只能说，配合疤痕修复的药膏，可以让这道疤恢复得好一些。”医生说。  
大家谢过医生，簇拥着Henrik上了车。

“没有告诉我妈吧？”Henrik轻声问。  
“没有，知道你怕她担心。”Julie说。  
Tarjei在他身旁坐下，关上车门。  
Henrik看着窗外的路灯，发着呆。  
Tarjei迟疑了一下，接着他伸出右手，轻轻握住了Henrik的左手。  
Henrik没有回头，但他的紧紧抓住了Tarjei的手，生怕他后悔跑掉。  
他们十指交扣，就这么沉默着一路。  
听着Julie放着不知名乐队的歌曲，摇下车窗，吹着夜风。  
清冷的晚风把他们的脸吹得通红。


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 落地窗H，请各位乘客坐稳，未满十八岁请勿上车……

Chapter 9 （H）

Julie宣布Henrik和Tarjei停工一周，剩下的人先把其他的戏提到前面拍。  
“你得感谢我，这顿打给你换来了多一周的假期。”Henrik开玩笑道。  
他俩正在酒店里吃着早餐。Tarjei并没有什么食欲，没拿太多东西，倒是Henrik，面前摆满了吃的。  
Tarjei看着他。  
“你一露出这个表情，我就知道你生气了。”Henrik放下叉子：“说真的，你一点都不吃吗？你最爱的蛋糕你都不吃？”  
Tarjei摇摇头。  
“是不是没睡饱？”Henrik擦擦嘴：“回去补会儿觉？”  
“等你吃完，我们去钓鱼吧。”Tarjei说。  
“不要，我现在没有钓鱼的心情。”  
“那你有什么心情。”  
“做爱的心情。”Henrik凑到他耳边悄悄地说。  
Tarjei登时脸红了。  
“好，好啊。”他说。  
这下轮到Henrik惊讶了。  
“吃你的东西吧！”Tarjei嫌弃地推了推他面前的盘子：“你还想吃什么，我去给你拿。”  
“谢谢您对我的关心。”Henrik的眼睛笑成了月牙。

Tarjei神色紧张地盯着电梯上楼层显示，怎么还不下来，他很烦躁。  
Henrik站在他一米开外的方位，也很紧张地抖着腿。  
终于电梯下来了，他俩一起走进去，迅速地关上了门。

“我想在这里亲你。”Henrik盯着他的脸说。  
“你疯了吗，外面人会看见啊！”Tarjei环顾着四周，看着外面的人影越缩越小。  
“我没疯，又不是没在这里亲过。”  
“但那是拍戏……”  
“那你也当现在是在拍戏好了。”说罢，Henrik一个跨步上前，捧住了Tarjei的脸。  
“摄像头……”Tarjei提醒他。  
“fuck it！”接着Henrik就吻住了他。  
Tarjei感到一阵眩晕。

他完全记不清他们是怎么走到房间里的，他只知道等他回过神来，他已经被扒光按在了落地窗前。  
他感到Henrik在他颈子旁喘着粗气，接着一只大手握住了他的阴茎开始揉搓。  
“我早就想在这里，好好地操你一顿了。”  
他听到Henrik说。  
“Tarjei Sandvik Moe，我想跟你做爱，我想一直跟你做爱，是走心的那种，是爱情的那种，是发自肺腑的那种。”  
接着Henrik的阴茎便顶了进来。  
还是会痛，但比第一次好多了。  
“你想不想以后只跟我做爱？”Henrik喘着粗气问。  
“想，啊……想……”。  
“大声一些，我听不清。”  
“想！”Tarjei喊道。  
Henrik从背后紧紧搂住他，想要把他揉入自己的身体里。

“Scream for me.”  
Henrik说。  
“Fuck me.”  
Tarjei说。

接着Tarjei就叫了起来，无暇顾及别人会不会听到，也不管此时此刻他看起来多么浪荡，Henrik在他身后撞击一下，他便抑制不住地呻吟出来。  
他还想要更多。他伸手去拉Henrik的屁股，不准他停。  
他的脸紧贴在窗上，阳光太刺眼，好像要把他穿透似的，于是他闭起了眼睛。

Henrik很快射了精，他拉起Tarjei转向他，和他深吻着。没过多久，Henrik的阴茎便再次抬头。  
Tarjei蹲下，含住了这根刚才让他欲仙欲死的东西。

“不行，我要忍不住了。”Henrik从Tarjei嘴里抽出了他的性器，Tarjei意犹未尽地舔舔嘴巴。  
Henrik把Tarjei压在床上，再次插入。  
经过刚才一轮，他的后穴变得很热情，紧紧地包裹住他的阴茎。  
“你真美。”Henrik看着他。  
Tarjei微启着嘴唇向他索吻。  
Henrik咬住他的嘴唇，快速地抽插着。  
Tarjei觉得自己后面烫的快要起火。  
他迷失在这欲望的火焰里，不知多久，Henrik才停止了抽插。  
他感到Henrik粗大的阴茎射精时的收缩，它不由自主地跳动，像心跳。  
Tarjei非常喜欢Henrik射精这一刻的感受，那抽动只有在如此靠近的距离内才能感受到，亲密又脆弱。

“对不起，我太激动了忘了戴套了。”Henrik非常愧疚。他抱着Tarjei去了浴室帮他清理，Tarjei感到后庭里流出了一些东西。  
和第一次被插入一样新奇。  
“I’m clear,我刚检查过，但是我以后绝对不会了。”Henrik举起手发誓道：“真的，对不起，我看着你的脸脑子就不会转了，下面这玩意只想赶紧钻进去。”  
“好啦，我还没说什么呢。”Tarjei让他安静些。  
Henrik乖乖闭上嘴，帮他冲洗了身子，又扶着他出来。  
说真的，今天做了好久，两人腰都有点痛。

钻进被窝，打开电视，Tarjei靠在Henrik的胸膛上，有些犯困。  
做爱真的是个体力活。  
“所以当时你和那个机器人到底聊了啥？”Henrik问。  
“你怎么还惦记着这个事…”  
“说嘛~”  
“聊了聊哲学问题。”Tarjei说。这可是他自己的秘密。要是Henrik知道自己按照机器人给的建议去做了的话，指不定要嘲笑他多久呢。

两人就这么有一搭没一搭的聊着天。Tarjei觉得自己就要睡着了。  
“这位旅客，我可以请一分钟的假吗，我真的很需要上厕所。”Henrik说。  
Tarjei又好气又好笑。  
“你当时是不是看着我快睡着了，故意要去上厕所，好吸引我注意啊。”看Henrik回来，Tarjei好奇地问。  
“你猜。”Henrik钻回被窝，搂着他。  
“肯定是的。”  
“嘿嘿，谁让你一直不理我。”  
“奔三的人了，还这么幼稚！”  
“谁奔三啊！我才27！”  
“幼稚鬼！！！”


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

第100场 日 外 Isak和Even家的花园

Isak抱着宝宝看Even和机器人一起布置场地，篱笆上挂着“Vivian的一周岁生日Party”的横幅。  
大家陆陆续续地从四面八方赶来。  
（几组小伙伴们赶路的镜头。就在Party要开始的最后一秒，所有人到齐。）  
Isak和Even一起抱着宝宝，宣布party开始。大家围成一团为宝宝唱起了生日歌。

_Hurra for deg som fyller ditt år!_  
_Ja, deg vil vi gratulere!_  
_Alle i ring omkring deg vi står,_  
_og se, nå vil vi marsjere._  
_Bukke, nikke, neie, snu oss omkring,_  
_danse for deg med hopp og sprett og spring._  
_Ønske deg av hjerte alle gode ting!  
_ _Og si meg så, hva vil du mere?_

宝宝刚开始还笑着，结果大家这洪亮的歌声直接把她吓哭了，她哇哇大哭，还蹬着脚，Isak和Even赶忙哄着她，Isak温柔地抱着孩子，耐心的唱着童谣给她听，Even拿着拨浪鼓，吸引着宝宝的注意。  
两人全然不似原来那新手爸妈般手忙脚乱。

Noora走上前。

Noora：让我抱抱她。  
Noora从Isak怀里接过孩子。  
Noora：Vivian，真美的名字。  
Isak和Even相视一笑。

“Cut！完美！杀青啦！”  
大家欢呼起来，纷纷拥抱起周围的同事。  
“收拾东西，晚上聚餐！”Julie拿着扩音筒喊道。  
“万岁！Julie万岁！”

Tarjei蹦跶着拉着十指相扣的Henrik走进餐厅。  
“诶诶诶，你俩这有情况啊。”Julie挑挑眉。  
“对啊。”Tarjei大方地说：“这是我男朋友。我的所有物了以后”  
Henrik笑着看他。

全场安静了几秒，之后爆发了热烈的欢呼。  
“亲一个！亲一个！亲一个！”  
Henrik一把把Tarjei搂紧怀里，笑着吻上了他的唇。

——一年后——

Skam：The Movie 如期上映。  
迷妹们看着大银幕上亲热的Isak和Even简直快要晕过去。  
大家耐着性子把片尾credit看完，终于出现了一个二维码。迷妹们纷纷举起手机扫起来。Julie把片场花絮剪成了一个短片作为彩蛋放在了电影最后，只要扫二维码就可以接入这个private youtube链接。

“会玩，会玩。”Tarjei不禁感叹道。

“我六月有戏啊！”Tarjei崩溃的声音从大家的手机里传来。众人看着被整的Tarjei乐的不行。

角落里，一个穿着连帽衫的男人崩溃地捂着自己的脸。他旁边的座位上坐着和他穿情侣装的高大男人，正看着手机里的花絮傻笑。

“你不要看了，咱们走吧，真是够丢人的！”Tarjei绝望地说。  
“你太可爱了哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”Henrik看着Tarjei被扒光衣服抹奶油的那段笑弯了腰。  
“不都拜你所赐，”Tarjei没好气似地说：“走啦！”  
“你想不想在电影院做一次？”Henrik小声问。  
Tarjei一脸惊恐，起身逃开。  
自从和这个男人在一起后，对方致力于开发各种做爱地点，上次在飞机洗手间里拉着他迅速来了一发，差点让他吓破胆。  
末了对方还在他耳边说：“Welcome to join the mile-high club!”  
可是看着对方性感的样子，还真是发不出什么火。  
Henrik笑着追上他，勾着他的脖子：“我逗你玩呢！”  
“要试也要找个人少点的场次。”Tarjei说。  
“那我去看票！”Henrik欢天喜地地跑向售票处。  
该死的Henrick Holm，总有一天换我干死你，Tarjei咬牙切齿地想。  
下一秒他就忘了刚才自己发过的誓，因为Henrik正举着他最爱的草莓甜筒朝他走来。  
先吃了再说！  
他开心地接过甜筒，笑得像个孩子。  
Henrik看着他的笑容，纯粹又灿烂，蓦地有个念头闪过脑海。  
应该就是眼前这个人了，他要和他一起共度余生。  
他想。

The End


	11. 番外一：吃醋

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 在Henrik的软磨硬泡下，Tarjei终于去探了Henrik的班

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本来想写黏“妻”狂魔!Henrik 吃醋狂魔!Tarjei  
> 结果因为某人想看肉写成了肉番………………………………………………  
> 没检查，有错别字请多多担待。

“别人都有对象陪着！Kristen一喊cut就和Stella啃在一起！就我！就我一个人孤零零的在片场啃着牛油果……”

“你哪里是孤零零啊，当Patrick是死的？”

“所以你来不来嘛到底。”

“别撒娇！只能我撒娇！”FaceTime里的Tarjei说着嘟起了嘴。

“那你来探我班~”Henrik笑着眯起了眼睛。

“阿西，你真是很难搞，拜拜！”Tarjei对Henrik飞了个吻，按掉了视频。

“老板还是不愿意来？”Patrick很三八地凑上前，给Henrik递了一杯咖啡。

“哎……”Henrik叹了口气，接过咖啡，苦恼地喝了一口：“怎么这么甜？”

他皱眉问。

“Sorry，又买成老板喜欢的了！”Patrick吐吐舌头：“我去去就来！”说着内八小跑溜了。

留下Henrik郁闷地坐在自己的椅子上，看着坐在一旁的Kristen和Stella——哦不确地说是Stella坐在Kristen的大腿上——继续互啃。

 

收了工Henrik自己回到了酒店，Patrick本来想拱他一起去什么home party的他给拒绝了。

趴在床上，翻着手机里两人的合照，他真的很想念Tarjei。

在芝加哥拍戏两个月了，Tarjei一次都没来过。

Tarjei拍戏的时候，他可是恨不得24小时都跟在一边。Tarjei演起戏来像是在发光，他怎么看都看不够。

“难道是我演的不好？”Henrik开始怀疑起自己，虽然他的奖项没有Tarjei这么多，但参演的大部分影片也算是有口皆碑。

不行，不能怀疑自己。Henrik想。

他趴在床上，抱着枕头，又点开了FaceTime。

“干嘛啦。”正在刷牙的Tarjei一口白沫。

“我收工啦，想你了。”

Tarjei翻了个白眼。

“不是刚视频过？”

“离上次视频都四个小时二十七分了！你都没想我吗！”

“好啦，有想。”Tarjei漱了漱口，拿着手机回到床上：“晚饭吃了吗？”

“没吃，想吃你。”Henrik一脸坏笑。“喔……”Tarjei把睡衣脱了，把手机举到高处，尽量拍下他全身：“给你过过眼瘾吧。”

“Fuck，我硬了……”Henrik看着他身体，吞了一口口水：“我真的很想你。”

“硬了是吧，”Tarjei的语调变得轻快起来，他靠在枕头上，脱下了内裤，阴茎微微抬头。他将手机镜头对着自己的阴茎：“想看我，撸给你看吗？”

“想！”手机那头是Henrik急不可耐地声音：“我要看！”

“哼哼，就不给你看！晚安啦！你早点睡觉！你那边都快十点了吧？”说着Tarjei把视频模式切成了音频。

“TJ Moe你真的太过分了。”Henrik委屈地说：“今天OT了九点才收工，连一点安慰有没有，还没亲我呢就关视频。”

“那我亲你，mua~~~”

“陪我睡觉。”

“好，你先上床，我去洗澡，然后回来陪你睡觉好不好。”

“嗯，mua！”

然后他俩就这么开着语音一晚上。

 

Henrik这边闹铃响起时Tarjei还在熟睡。

Henrik轻轻亲了一口电话那头的Tarjei，关了语音。

打起精神，上戏去了。

 

“我们再来一条，你和Kristen要再放松点，Kristen也是，人家手上来的时候你不能是一副go fuck yourself的表情。你们都拍了两个月了，这么熟了，重场戏激情戏都没问题，这场调情很简单啊。”导演在监视器后面说，挑眉瞥了他们一眼：“你俩今天都没太在状态。休息半小时吧。”

Henrik不安地搓着手，被导演骂这种事没有人会习惯。

Kristen抱胸耸耸肩，转身搂着Stella走了。

Henrik回到自己的休息室，有些不开心。

如导演所说，这场戏很简单，他们的角色在反复分离之后终于和解了。他要把Kristen压在墙上，揉她的下体，抬起她的大腿，抚摸她的大腿外侧，Kristen勾着他的脖子和他接吻。

拍的时候他就感受到Stella目光如炬地盯着他，搞得他莫名紧张。

之前拍全裸激情戏的时候，他是要求清场了，所以Stella没在。他们很顺利地完成了。

“要是Tarjei在就好了，Tarjei在Stella应该就不会这么恐怖了。”他想。

于是他又按下了FaceTime。

等了一会儿，没有人响应。

他有些生气，什么情况，难道Tarjei出去开会了？

好吧，真是令人沮丧。他想。他需要一杯美式冷静一下。

他这才意识到Patrick也不见了。

他又拨通了Patrick的电话。

也是没人接。

“哎呦卧槽。”Henrik真的生气了，他站起来一边穿外套一边嘟囔着：“我一定要雇我自己的助理！”

现在只能他自己去买咖啡了，希望时间还够。

 

Henrik拿着咖啡回到片场的时候脸更臭了。

显然他在星巴克这五分钟的经历很不让人愉快。

更惨的是他胸前一大片咖啡渍。

“哎，我去看看这场换衣服的话连不连戏。”场记看着他狼狈的样子叹了口气，转身去找自己的场记表。导演坐在那里抱胸看着他。制片站在一旁摇头。

Henrik脸上写满了委屈，谁晓得会有店员这么不开眼直接撞上他。虽然星巴克直接给他重做了一杯饮料但显然，他在乎的根本不是一杯美式咖啡。

现在只能祈祷换衣服没关系了，不然再delay一天制片人会掐死他吧。

Today is really not my day，最后他只能苦笑地从牙缝里挤出这句话。

“可以换！”场记开心地跑到导演跟前：“我去找服装，让她再找找有没有类似质感的？”

“好。”导演点点头。

Henrik也不敢回休息室了，就在片场的椅子上老实坐着，玩着手机，等服装拿衣服过来。

“Henrik，回去换衣服吧。”服装拍了拍他的肩膀。

“喔。”他关掉屏幕把手机放在兜里，看见服装在窃笑。

“你在笑什么啊……”他一边走一边疑惑地问。

“你换好了叫我喔。我就不进去了。”说着服装把他推进休息室，从外面把门关上了。

“奇怪。”Henrik看着门在自己眼前锁上，转身想看看衣服在哪里。

没想到，眼前竟是无限春色——

“Hi baby, surprise!”

赤身裸体的Tarjei正斜倚在窗台上，冲他舔着嘴唇。衣服扔了一地。

 

Henrik脑子一嗡，瞬间就勃起了。

“你，天啊你……”Henrik跨步上前，捧着Tarjei的脸吻上他的唇：“我是在做梦吗，你怎么会在这里……”

“我可是刚下飞机就赶过来了…坐了三个多小时我腰都痛了呢…”Tarjei一边和他接吻一边含糊不清地说：“听说你今天过得不太好，还不好好感谢我来抚慰你……”

“当然要好好感谢你，我要感激地好好地操你……”Henrik的吻从Tarjei的唇顺着他的脖颈，锁骨，胸头，小腹，一路向下，直到他的阴茎处。

Henrik一边含着他的阴茎，一边玩弄着他的睾丸。

Tarjei忍不住呻吟起来。

“还记得我第一次给你口，也是在片场……”Henrik望着Tarjei的绿眸：“那时候，你害羞的像只小猫……”

“我哪里有害羞。”Tarjei抓着Henrik的头发：“好好的舔……”

Henrik轻笑起来：“你可真不害臊，你说窗外会不会有人看见我们在干什么？”

“Fuck，我管他的！快舔！”Tarjei迫不及待地挺了挺自己的阴茎。

“嗯哼，时间紧张，我们得抓紧了。”说着Henrik加快了吸吮的速度，不停用舌尖刺激着Tarjei的马眼，不一会儿Tarjei便缴械投降，射了Henrik一身。

“咖啡渍和精斑，服装怕是要崩溃了，”Henrik脱掉上衣：“你都不知道我今天过得有多惨……”

Tarjei抬头索吻，双手不安分地摸着Henrik的胸肌。

“那就说说你有多惨……”

“你感受到它有多硬了吗。”Henrik脱掉了长裤，他拉着Tarjei的手向他内裤探去：“摸摸它，感受一下。”

“嗯……”Tarjei面颊绯红：“好硬……”

“想不想要它进去？”Henrik咬着Tarjei的耳垂，轻声道：“它有多硬，我今天就有多生气……”

“Henrik Holm, shut up and fuck me!”Tarjei坐到窗台上，张开双腿环住Henrik的腰，把他们的下体贴在一起。

“恭敬不如从命。”

Henrik抚摸着Tarjei的尾椎，掰开他的臀瓣，绕着他的后穴轻柔地按摩着，紧接着大力插入Tarjei。

Tarjei痛地叫了出来，两个月没做了，后面本能的想要把它推出。

“乖……”Henrik揉着Tarjei的阴茎，见Tarjei稍微放松下来，便插地得深，他不疾不徐地抽送着，感受着Tarjei的温暖。

“你快动……”刚才还在痛的Tarjei此刻已经失了神，他瘫软地靠在窗户上：“动起来……”

“那，你可要坐稳了。”Henrik抓紧Tarjei的大腿，加快了速度，大力抽插起来。

Tarjei在他的动作下无力地张开了嘴，他伸出舌头，Henrik把自己的手指送入他的口中。Tarjei忘情地舔着，又用后槽牙重重地咬了一口。

“我想叫出来……”Tarjei说。

“不可以哦，我们可是在片场。”Henrik放缓了抽插的速度。

“不要停……”Tarjei不满地说，他话音刚落，Henrik便又重重地撞了进来。

“啊！”Tarjei惊叫出来：“太深了！”

Henrik连忙用自己的舌堵住他的唇：“你喜欢不是吗？”

“嗯……”Tarjei呜咽道，他怕自己又叫出来，只得紧紧搂住Henrik，挂在他身上，随着他的动作摆动：“喜欢你在里面……”

Henrik再次吸住他的舌头，这样的Tarjei，要他欲罢不能。

“我就要射了，你想吃吗……”他在Tarjei耳边呢喃着。

“嗯……”Tarjei点点头：“喂我……”

Henrik将阴茎从Tarjei体内抽出，扯下安全套扔在地上，掐着Tarjei的脖子让他蹲下，Tarjei乖顺地含住他的生殖器。

没几下，Henrik便射了出来，浓浓地精液灌了Tarjei满嘴，Tarjei含不住，一些液体顺着他嘴角流出，他吞下这乳白色的浓稠，用手将Henrik的肉棒从他口中拔出，把那玩意煽情地在脸上涂了涂，Henrik的精液粘的他满脸都是，他伸舌头舔了舔自己的唇。

“好多啊这次。”Tarjei一边用手涂抹着Henrik的精液一边说。

Henrik看着他这淫靡的模样，恨不再和他大战三百六十个回合。

他半软的阴茎又有了抬头的趋势。

“不可以哦，你还有场戏呢。”Tarjei冲他眨了眨眼，调皮地拍拍他的小兄弟。起身勾着Henrik再次和他深吻：“尝到你的味道了吧？”

“还是你更好吃，”Henrik意犹未尽地说，他依依不舍地松开Tarjei，开始找自己的戏服。

 

当Henrik搂着Tarjei出来的时候，剧组里的各位都心照不宣地交换了个眼神。

那边Stella也靠在Kristen身上，神态轻松。

“好了，我看你们现在心情不错，希望这条我们可以一次过，Ok？”导演站起来，板着脸一本正经地说。

Henrik紧张地捏着Tarjei的手。

Tarjei却笑着甩开了他向导演走去，拥抱住他。

“Alex，想死我了！”

“我也是，你这个家伙太难约了！什么时候你才愿意和我合作啊，Tarjei。”

“我一直都愿意的嘛！”

两人就这么寒暄起来，Henrik一头雾水，他完全不知道Tarjei和导演还有私交，平时严肃的导演现在竟然笑的这么开心，看着Tarjei两眼放光。

“靠，”他小声骂了句。

“哥们，吃醋了啊？”不知什么时候走到他身旁的Kristen一脸看戏的表情。

“我们俩，这条一定要一次过！”Henrik坚定地说：“你一定要帮帮我！”

Kristen点点头，和他high five。

 

一开机，Henrik便自然地搂住了Kristen的腰，吻上她的唇。他的手向她的下体摸去，Kristen呻吟出来，勾着Henrik的脖子和他热吻。

站在一旁的Tarjei和Stella脸上的表情都不太好看。

随着两人的动作越来越亲密，Tarjei这边的乌云越来越黑，Tarjei气得牙痒，恨不得上去把两人拉开然后再反手给Kristen两耳光。Stella应该也这么想，如果她手里有砖头，现在Henrik的脑袋可就不保了。

像是感受到这股低气压似的，导演很快喊了cut。

“换个机位。”导演说。

Henrik和Kristen站在原地，和摄影组沟通着接下来的动作。

 

“我说你，平时怎么能忍受这些？”Tarje抱胸站在Stella身边，气鼓鼓地问她。

“不跟着我更担心，你知道吗，太害怕她又爱上对手戏演员。所以我一定要无时无刻跟在她身边，只要我往这里一站，她才会有理智。”

“Henrik挺让我放心的，但是看着他亲别人我真的是，没法忍受，没法忍受！啊！”Tarjei突然大吼一声，重重地跺了几下脚，扭头回休息室了。Patrick看老板走了赶紧小跑跟上。

整个片场都安静下来，所有人都盯住了Henrik，然后和旁边的人窃窃私语。在认真记位置的Henrik完全不知道发生了什么。等他反应过来时Tarjei早就走远了。他刚想去追，这边厢副导演就拍着手说大家准备啦！要开机啦！他只得无奈地看着Stella，向她抛了个“发生了什么”的眼神，谁知Stella得意洋洋地看着他，用口型回了他一句：“活该！”

Henrik一脸懵逼。

 

完成这场戏，Henrik非常忐忑地回到了休息室。

休息室里只有Tarjei一人，Patrick又不知道跑到哪里去了。

“宝贝，我回来了。”Henrik说。

Tarjei背对着他，看着窗外的风景不说话。

Henrik小心翼翼地凑上去，从背后搂住他，他的头靠在他颈窝，轻声道：“宝贝怎么了？”

Tarjei还是不说话。

Henrik见状，立刻扮起了鬼脸，他用两手拇指拉下下眼睑，扯着嘴角压低声音说：“Tarjei宝宝不要生气啦，你一生气，你老公就会变丑的，你越生气，他越丑。”

Tarjei瞥了他一眼。

“啊！Tarjei！我变丑啦！救我！”Henrik变回了自己正常的声音夸张的叫着，一边做出求救的动作。

“蠢死了。”Tarjei嘟着嘴小声地说。

“不生气啦？我又变帅了哦！”Henrik露出了灿烂的笑脸，拉着Tarjei面对着他：“看我帅不帅？”

“你怎么这么幼稚啊你！”Tarjei伸手掐了一下他的脸。

“哎哎哎痛，”Henrik抓住他的手，拉到唇边，亲吻着他的手背：“所以为什么生气？”

“我再也不要来探你班了嘛，”Tarjei撒娇道，声音里全是委屈：“我真的很讨厌看你和别人亲来亲去，摸来摸去，你还去摸她那里！真的是太过分了嘛！”

“原来，你一直不想来探班就是因为这个？”Henrik惊讶地瞪大眼睛，惊喜地说。“嗯。”Tarjei点点头。

“原来，你是在吃醋啊……”Henrik坏笑起来，他捧着Tarjei的脸吧唧亲了几口：“第一次见你吃醋，怎么这么可爱啊？嗯？你怎么这么可爱？”

“神经病，我才不是吃醋呢，我这是，我这是觉得你不够专业我在批评你——”

“屁啦你就是在吃醋！”

“我没有！”

“你就有！”

“我就是没有！”

“来，让我好好安抚你……”

“啊刚刚才做过诶…啊，不要摸这里……我不想要Alex知道我们在他这里瞎搞……”

“这种时候你怎么还能想着Alex？你和他到底什么关系？该吃醋的人是我！”

“啊！不要，唔……”

 

门外，众人正趴在门上支着耳朵偷听着。

“Patrick，他们平常也这么腻歪吗？比Kristen和Stella还腻诶！”

听着里面传来了喘息声，有人惊讶地问。

“这都算好的了，”Patrick摊手：“你们都不知道他俩有多腻歪，天天跟连体婴似的，我不懂Henrik体力咋就这么好？我要不要问他平时都在吃什么补药？”“对哦，Henrik看着瘦瘦的，没想到啊没想到。”

“你们说导演是不是喜欢Tarjei啊？”

“不知道诶”

“到底是谁在吃醋呀？”

大家叽叽喳喳讨论起来。

 

窗外，对面的楼里的某间办公室。

两个狗仔支着大炮正拍着津津有味。他们得到消息说Tarjei来探班Henrik，赶忙找了位置来偷拍。

本来在拍到Tarjei和Henrik拥抱亲吻的照片就很满足的两人，忽然——

“wow，这个太劲爆了……”

“哎呦我去，这也太害羞了吧？”

他俩不约而同地捂住了眼睛。

 

**The End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感觉写了一个很淫乱的剧组…………………………


End file.
